Legends:Darth Plagueis
Darth Plagueis, também referido como Darth Plagueis, o Sábio, foi um Lorde Negro dos Sith Muun, descendente da linhagem de Darth Bane, que viveu no século da Batalha de Naboo. Foi Plagueis que treinou Darth Sidious no caminho Sith e o lado negro da Força. Biografia A ascensão de Darth Plagueis Seu nome de nascença e começo da vida ainda é um mistério. Pesquisas recentes revelaram que ele foi um Muun, implicando—mas não espeficicando—que ele nasceu em Muunilinst. O que pode ser resumido a este ponto, é que ele foi considerado muito forte com a Força por um outro Lorde Sith, que o levou como aprendiz, declarando que daquele ponto em diante, seu nome seria Darth Plagueis. Eventualmente, Plagueis se tornou um mestre em seu tempo e buscou um aprendiz para si mesmo e assim carregar a tradição Sith. Apesar de não se saber muito bem como Palpatine encontrou Plagueis, o talentoso jovem chamou sua atenção. Vendo seu potencial, Plagueis o levou como seu aprendiz, o nomeando "Darth Sidious". É possivel que Plagueis achou em Sidious o que os Lordes Sith esperavam a muito tempo, um Sith nascido com o poder de finalmente implementar os estágios finais do plano de mil anos de Darth Bane e trazer a vingança dos Sith à tona. Plagueis e Sidious Neste ponto, não há como saber quanto tempo o treinamento de Sidious durou. Sabe-se que ele aprendeu muito com Plagueis. Por Palpatine ter dito mais tarde que seu mentor (não o chamando de Plagueis) o ensinou tudo sobre a Força, incluindo o lado negro, a possibilidade existe que Plagueis soube—e então ensinou a Sidious—tanto a o lado da luz (disciplina Jedi) quanto o lado da escuridão (os caminhos dos Sith), e esta sabedoria foi muito útil em seus planos para destruir a Ordem Jedi por dentro. Sidious possivelmente se tornou mais forte que Plagueis. Mas ele era mais ambicioso do que Plagueis pensava, e há grandes suspeitas que de houve um certo atrito entre os dois Lordes Sith. Por exemplo, se achava por muito tempo que Sidious esperou a morte de seu mestre para treinar um aprendiz, mas foi descoberto recentemente que Sidious treinou o infante Darth Maul sem que Plagueis soubesse. Não havia muita razão para Sidious ligar para o que Plagueis sabia ou não, a não ser que estivesse fazendo isto pelas costas do mestre, talvez preparando um aprendiz secreto para ir se preparando para se tornar o mestre, e descartar Plagueis. Isto indica que Darth Plague O assassinato de Darth Plagueis Plagueis, obcecado com as possibilidades de geração espontânea e imortalidade, foi um praticante de um dos segredos mais profundos e sombrios da Força. A sua habilidade para influenciar os midi-chlorianos não apenas de salvar as vidas daqueles com que ele se importava, mas também para criar vida. Uma criança criada por tais métodos, de acordo com Plagueis, seria a encarnação da Força em si própria. São estes segredos que começaram uma grande controvérsia sobre Plagueis, pois eles são crucialmente conectados com um enigma central de outro jovem destinado a se tornar um Sith—Anakin Skywalker. Seria mais do que possível que Plagueis estava por trás da concepção milagrosa de Skywalker, mas isto nunca foi provado. Palpatine mais tarde contou a Skywalker que o aprendiz de Plagueis (ocultando que ele era o tal aprendiz) matou Plagueis enquanto dormia. Apesar de ser difícil saber o quanto que ele disse sobre Plagueis é real ou inventado, não parece ter razão para que ele mentisse, já que para Skywalker não era algo relevante. O método de assassinato é desconhecido, mas possivelmente foi com o uso de seu sabre de luz. Também vale a pena lembrar que, de tão frio e impiedoso que era, Sidious se lembrou do momento de triunfo, o momento que havia matado seu mestre, e deu um sorriso satisfeito. Mais tarde Palpatine ia refletir consigo mesmo que seu mestre foi tolo o suficiente para dormir, algo que ele nunca faria. O legado de Darth Plagueis O aprendiz de Plagueis, Darth Sidious se tornou o Sith destinado a dar os últimos passos, andar entre os Jedi despercebido, para trazer sua destruição e a queda da República que estes serviam. Palpatine depois relatou a Skywalker a chamada "Tragédia de Darth Plagueis, o Sábio", atraíndo-o para o lado negro com a possibilidade apresentada de que ele poderia aprender o segredo de Plagueis de salvar as pessoas da morte. Skywalker, atormentado pelas visões perturbadoras da morte de sua esposa, foi logo corrompido. Quando Skywalker o jurou lealdade, Sidious declarou que juntos eles redescobririam o segredo perdido de Plagueis. Nos bastidores *Darth Plagueis foi nomeado no primeiro rascunho de A Vingança dos Sith (em abril de 2003), e talvez antes do que isso. Lucas sempre nomeou seus personagens Sith de um jeito que retratassem sua personalidade ou a idéia que o personagem deve passar, e apesar de Plagueis nunca ter sido visto, o nome diz muito. Como um derivatido da palavra plague (praga), o nome implica seu interesse em experimentos biológicos. Também pode ser agumentado que, ele soltou uma praga fatal no corpo político da República, na forma de Darth Sidious. Aparições *Romance de Darth Plagueis *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink - Revenge of the Clone Menace'' Fontes *''Vader: The Ultimate Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *"Luceno to Pen Plagueis Page-turner" em StarWars.com Plagueis, Darth Plagueis, Darth de:Darth Plagueis en:Darth Plagueis es:Darth Plagueis fi:Darth Plagueis fr:Darth Plagueis nl:Darth Plagueis pl:Darth Plagueis